eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Sigrdrifa
Armor Sets Thanks for all your hard work adding armor set information recently. We appreciate it.--Kodia 18:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Random Musings Just a heads up, since you've so kindly provided us with such great random musings in the past, we're in the process of streamlining them to take advantage of our forums area. I thought you might want to know so you could continue supplying us with them. (*HINT*). Everything should be in place by COB today.--Kodia 14:14, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Fluffy's Quest List Excellent idea on the graphic. We could easily turn Image:EQ2Questlist.png into an true credit template, but it would have to be updated so that we could link more directly to the lists. Would you like me to make that happen or are you working on it?--Kodia 15:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I thought I'd start building pages we're missing from their list. I was thinking I'd just link the image itself but I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong there. Be nice to just be able to insert tho! So yes, please! Because I don't have a clue about making templates yet. --Sigrdrifa 15:19, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Why don't I take a whack at it and then I'll post the links to the files so you can look at the text and see what I did. I'll even post a step-by-step set of stuff so you can learn a little bit. --Kodia 15:37, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Done. You can see the new template at Template:Eq2questlist. It'll need a little tweaking at some point, but I'm about to head into work and this should suffice for a while.--Kodia 16:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Ten Ton Hammer et. al. The Credit Templates Category may help you see which credit templates already exist. I've deleted the Ten Ton Hammer png graphic because a credit template already exists for that site.--Kodia 16:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I had tried searching both for "Ten Ton Hammer" and "Credits" but never did locate it. --Sigrdrifa 16:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Nice House I saw the house picture tour you linked. Lovely! Are you just house at the Viking Answer Lady's website or are *you* the Viking Answer Lady? (In which case, two worlds collide, as I am also in the SCA.)--Kodia 13:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :/curtsey Mistress Gunnvör of Ansteorra, the Viking Answer Lady, at your service! --Sigrdrifa 13:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Then /curtsey in return! Mistress Iasmin de Cordoba, Midrealm, at your service as well, my lady!--Kodia 14:04, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Pennsic? Pennsic this year?--Kodia 12:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :No, this year I am paying for my physician's Mercedes and the college tuition for his triplets. ::Drag. It would have been a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Here's to hoping he can only afford the Mercedes. :)--Kodia 13:18, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Image summaries There is no need to add a link via the Summary to uploaded images. When the page is linked to its article, the file will automatically add that link at the bottom of the page. Janze-Nek 00:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline I have noticed that you changed "The Three Tidings" subquest's npc list structure from "#" to "*". Aren't they offered in order? Pig dp 03:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I restructured the indentation there for better readability. It's a little easier to see what's up when the NPCs have bullets and just the quests are ordered. The structure of the list itself gives you the linearity, and anyone actually doing the quest is forced to go in order, so the numbering didn't add anything. Notice that none of the top level questgiver NPCs are numbered, even though several only offer their quests in order. THe bulleting echoes that. --Sigrdrifa 14:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Quests offered only in order should be numbered, just like steps are. --lordebon 15:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Not entirely true. They should be numbered if there are two or more quests in a series from a single quest giver. Otherwise the numbering makes no sense. We don't have to order quests by quest giver, but that *usually* makes the most sense for strings of quests. However, with the hub-and-spoke system of quest groups there are times when it just make sense to put single quests arranged by the area instead. For example, the Stonebrunt instances are something I reordered to demonstrate this.--Kodia 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aye, when there is only one quest in a line then a number and a bullet are the same, content-wise, and thus usually a bullet looks nicer. The case I was referring to was the quest line started by "Zhen Gao" in Ning Yun Retreat; it's kind of an odd mix, because it has sub-quests from a variety of NPCs that make for a rather complex presentation. It was there that numbers are more appropriate, since you visit the NPCs in order and can only do the quests in order. --lordebon 20:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, I understand now, thank you for the explanations. Pig dp 04:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I'm fine with the way it is now - it is still more readable. When it was all numbers it was really difficult to follow, and I hate a numbered item when tehre is only one of whatever it is. The current presentation is easily understood and works for me! --Sigrdrifa 04:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Armor Question In the photo you posted of "A Replica of Mithaniel Marr's Greatsword", what armor is Lady Aerfen wearing? Thanks, E ::It's Feysteel Vanguard Plate Armor --Sigrdrifa 12:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! E Anonymous Dear Server-mate, as far as I understand the situation this was not caused by Anonymous, the videos you linked were based on the DDOS attack that caused a short outage at the beginning of April (as you can see the videos were posted on the 7th of april). According to a spokesperson of them (they are loosly attached, not really organized from what I learned on 4chan and slashdot and from http://www.scmagazineus.com/anonymous-spokesman-on-sony-hack-it-wasnt-us/article/202134/) on their page (which I can't link here but is linked in the aforementioned article) they are not responsible for this hack. I was very much in doubt from the beginning that Anonymous was behind this, for it makes no sense (but would be convinient to Sony), so rather than shouting out something like this into the public I'd rather say nothing or blame the ones who are more likely behind this (business interest groups like the Russian Business Network, who hack databases and sell the information for a living). p.s.: I have no relation to Anonymous and am annoyed about the downtime very much, but I really think its too early to point fingers and pointing them at Anonymous makes no sense to me at all. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 13:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Problem is, On 1 May 2011, the attackers left a file on the SOE system named "Anonymous" and containing the words "We are legion". See Kazuo Hirai's Letter to the U.S. House of Representatives, pg. 2 of 8, and not during the prior DDOS attacks in mid-April. Manwhile, one group within Anonymous, AnonOps, claims they were not responsible, but the AnonOps letter ALSO says, "While it could be the case that other Anons have acted by themselves ..." The same message was also issued via YouTube, with the same caveat. After the DDOS attacks, one group of Anonymous started collecting names and personal information for specific Sony employees, which is beyond creepy. Since then Anonymous has sent a further press release saying that credit card theft isn't their style. However, as one article puts it, "Anonymous activists always take pains to point out how they speak only for themselves, not for the group. The activists will tell you that they are a diverse group and wouldn't like to be presumptuous enough to attribute a guiding ideology to the whole group. Fair enough. But not speaking for the group cuts both ways, so when one branch of Anonymous gets up to deny their role, it's fairly meaningless -- like the pope denying that the IRA is responsible for a terrorist attack." See also this excellent timeline of the attacks on Sony. --Sigrdrifa 14:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Another good article Sony Hack: Anonymous may not control the soldiers... but they drew the battlelines --Sigrdrifa 17:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Interesting articles though the "excellent" chronology is missing the vital information of what happened before Hotz has jailbroken the PS3 (another disclaimer, I don't own a PS3). I agree that Anon is a loose group which is controlled by noone and it surely is possible that one or some of them did this, though for my aforementioned reasons I doubt it. On the positive side if it was some Anon members there would still be a chance of the data not being sold whereas the RBN (or theirlike) is a guarantor for the data being sold. But which ever side is true, the effect it had (securing our data) and improving the datacenter conditions can only be a win for us as customers. Eq2wires news updates aren't bad either btw. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 19:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::They say you scour the net til you find a news page that says what you think, so here you go, thats about how I see it as well :P http://www.wired.com/threatlevel/2011/04/playstation_hack/ --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 23:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: People within Anonymous are now coming forward saying that a rogue Anon pulled the hack. And Anonymous is planning yet another attack, which is apparently why EQ2 won't be online this weekend. --Sigrdrifa 02:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Items missing information Hello, I noticed you have been submitting items with only the information where it drops and the item link. If you don't have time or don't want to fill in all the information, please add the 17:52, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::This half-tier business is confusing as all get-out. I think I have all the harvestables and fuels correct now. Thx for the heads up! -- (Talk) 18:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Green Slot Adornments Hi! I moved the Information from the category to the article, because in the most cases the additional Information should be in the article and not at the Category page. Yeah the article is outdated atm, and we may should sperate the Adorns by Expansion. -- 09:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) LU100 Hi! Since i don't have a level 100 char on testserver to check it, i wanted to ask you some things =) Where is the zone in to Zek, the Scourge Wastes zones? the global travel bell? The Solo Version is a open zone where 100's players can be in it? or is it an Instance where you are solo? (same with Adv Solo and Heroic) I'm asking because they use the Zone Template instead of the Instance Template now -- 06:49, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :: You get to the new Zek via a little dock near Caltorsis in Antonica (the first time, anyway) and then access is via wizard spire after that. Either way you end up at a place in Zek Called Green Hood Landing (see map). :: There are three overland zones, one Solo, one Advanced Solo, and one Heroic. As far as I can tell, they are identical in every way, except that the mobs get harder and the loot gets better. I'm not able to decently test to see if there are any different quests in Heroic due to being one of maybe a handful of people testing on the Beta server. These zones are all contested, and are not instanced. -- (Talk) 20:35, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Prestige Hi! Could you please use "prestige =y|" intead of "flags = PRESTIGE ..." ? -- 11:26, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I fixed a bunch of them. I need to go back and do icon numbers for some of the early LU100 items next. -- (Talk) 20:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Seals of the Vindicae If you link the collection items on Seals of the Vindicae, you will see where they are from =). I didn't wanted to cross edit with you there sorry for the quick editing .. census parsed lot of things, if you want me to upload any item of collection just me know. (a hint to an article with redlinks work as well) -- 23:26, August 20, 2017 (UTC) delete question Hi! Ok for you when i delete User:Sigrdrifa/Sandbox/A coastal snapper ? (it's a redirect to A coastal snapper) -- 07:01, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Absolutely. I don't recall what I was doing with it it the sandbox after all this while! -- (Talk) 18:29, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Conjuror Pet Appearances Hi! I just saw your Conjuror Pet Appearances article. I linked the spells in the article and changed the images of Earthen Avatar VI to Earthen Avatar VIII. The thing is the Template:PetGrades automatically links to "pagename_(Apprentice).jpg" "pagename_(Adept).jpg" and "pagename_(Master).jpg", you linked the images to "pagename_(level)_-_Apprentice.png". I could update the Template:PetGrades to work with the png as well, but could you use the naming from the template in your article? That way the related images willget updated at two places at once. (The spell and the article) -- 12:28, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan! I was working on it from my baby conjy, and I plan to get on my 110 conjy Real Soon and take more pics as needed, so I'll do it then. -- (Talk) 14:54, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Done! -- (Talk) 16:11, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks! ::::About the Conjuror Pet Appearances .. i made template for ya that checks for jpg and png, but also gives the option to override the expected names ::::I added a "own" title for now for the first 2 of the earth avatar spell to give you a preview. ::::Let me know if you wanna use the template or not, you don't have to use it of course :) ::::-- 21:10, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Oh wow, the template is MUCH better, TYVM! I'm updating to use the template now. -- (Talk) 22:04, August 10, 2018 (UTC) yw :) The Template:PetAppearanceLine now links to the wiki site of the image instead of the image directly, it's easier to update the images where needed that way. I updated a few of the images to be less wide to show more of the pet and less of the background. I know the look of the images varies now, but i think gives a better look of the pet. One of the remaining quesions about the images is: *is the look of Apprentice and Journeyman equal? *is the look of Adept and Expert equal? *is the look of master equal to grandmaster and/or ancient? I guess once the Conjuror Pet Appearances and Necromancer Pet Appearances are done for all looks, i'll see if the Template:PetGrades needs to updated as well. -- 11:32, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I had deliberately taken all the pics using the image size into which the largest pet fit, so I could show the relative sizes, but eh. -- (Talk) 15:24, August 12, 2018 (UTC) squest or rquest is only a number Hi! I just wanted to clarify something to avoid a missunterstanding. The Dull kromslayer had as squest a number, because that information is part of the cenus information of the item autoquest="2816962540". My program uses the census information of the quests to link that kind of information so it's looks for information Quest with the id 2816962540, in case of the Dull kromslayer that quest id is not known on census. In new expansions daybreak delays the information of the new quests, so i decided to use the quest id instead of the quest name. The idea was to show in some kind of way that the item is needed for a quest, but i don't know for which quest just based on the census information. I think i can do a automatic factcheck request or information needed, when the squest or rquest can be divided by 1 aka it's a number (quest id) and not the quest name. -- 14:20, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ::The number wasn't resolving to a quest, and it's not really a quest starter, either. The quest starter is the NPC you give it to. -- (Talk) 14:30, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't have a problem at all with the look of the article information, i just wanted to point out why the number got there in the first place. :::I checked the item ingame as well, the census information is a bit inkonsistent about it for that item. I guess the item starts a complette hidden quest, because you need to pick the item to start the next or rather the actual quest. Considering that it's somewhat a queststarter, well at least indirekt because you need to pick it up to start the quest. If not quest starter then at least a quest item, because it's needed for a quest. :::-- 17:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Poi link to Exploration Achievement Hi! I just checked the Bileburn Clot (Detroxxulous)‎‎ exploration achievement and checked some others it seems that you linked them all to Get out of the Kitchen Achievement. Question: Shall i run my bot for 4 Category:Chaos Descending Achievements to link the pois to correct achievement ? -- 21:06, October 14, 2018 (UTC) :Please do. That was a cut-and-paste error! -- (Talk) 21:08, October 14, 2018 (UTC) ::np :) bot run done. -- 21:17, October 14, 2018 (UTC) an idea for New Collections that are in beta Hi! About the collections .. my programm/bot parses trough the census information for collections, items and quests to create the articles. Due that parse my Bot knows the basic information of the collections, like Category, name, Collection items, Collection rewards. What i can't get from census is the zone where the Collections members are collected. for example Club of Slime, my but parse does nearly the same as it's written there atm. Decaying Carrion is a parsed collection for example Information i couldn't get from parsing the census information are *One of the Collection items is reward from "Judging By the Cover", because the quests get added a few months after the expansion went live *Where can the collection members be found (czone) *The type of the collection (Normal, Blue, Expert and so on), meta could work when all collection items are from a other collection (not implemented yet) *Reward types: i could parse them coz i know the rewards, ain't had time to make it yet sadly *Any kind of special notes In theory we/you "could" make an article where we/you just gather the "missing" information. Talk:Chaos Descending Collection Timeline for example When the expansion goes live i parse trough the collections and add/update them with the information i can collect and we just have to add the "missing" information to them. Well just an idea, adding the articles now is of course no problem =) -- 11:32, October 15, 2018 (UTC) : I can see one problem we're already going to have. Most of the primary collections from the overland zones reward a collectible item that has the same name as the collection itself. These all get added to the meta collection, Ensorcelled Metalcloth Cape. :I was able to parse through my logfile to see when I added a collectible to a collection, and that also gave me data on the zone each collectible originated. I went ahead and organized the Chaos Descending Collection Timeline to break out the collections by zone, and have updated the collections in that list with the appropriate czone. -- (Talk) 07:01, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::The similar name is no big problem, i do double name check of Collections vs Items and give em the different wikiname where needed. So don't worry to much about that, since it can be done with renaming the articles and makeing disambig articles like : Necrotic Keepsake where the Collection, a Collection Item and the Reward have the same name. ::Awsome breakdown with the zones :) ::-- 10:49, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Should the zone walktrough be part of the quests? Please share your thoughts about the topic in the following forum post Should the zone walktrough be part of the quests? -- 13:49, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Detroxxulous and not Detroxxulus ? I nominated Category:Detroxxulus, the Plaguelands Quests for delete, because the zone is called Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands with "..lous" not with "..lus". could you please check the Journal category and/or update the quests ? -- 22:47, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :It really is Detroxxulous, I'm looking at it in my quest journal. I'll double-check the quests. -- (Talk) 23:06, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::All fixed, delete away! -- (Talk) 23:18, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks for checking and updating :) i deleted the category :::-- 23:20, October 26, 2018 (UTC) EQ2Map Poi on Chaos Descending Timeline Hi! I started to play around with a new template called "Template:EQ2Map Poi", the idea behind it was to see the loc on the map without being ingame actually. My first idea was to search for a Poi name at eq2map, but i could find a way to do that :( so i made that template. What do you think about it? What look would you like to see for it? -- 16:16, December 29, 2018 (UTC) I would want the loc numbers displayed as well as the link. I suspect the most common use is that people look for the waypoint values so they can plug them in and go to that point. -- (Talk) 18:04, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah figured =), the template supports that now. : :-- 18:13, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :: already supports UID, so why not use that instead of a new template? -- we have a lot of UIDs included in locs of this type. -- (Talk) 19:19, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Rofl yeah true, totaly forgot about that :) Thank you reminding me about it! :::new template deleted and loc template used instead :) :::-- hidden archievements Hi! just wanted to tell ya that i added a parameter "hidden" to the Template:Achievement. I think all hidden achievements are using that parameter now, for example the diff on Decay By Any Other Name -- 15:28, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Mercenary Stat Comparisons Thank you so much for this effort you and the other helpers spent on this! --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 23:00, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi Sig, Gratz on the merc article! It's a big job, but I guess someone had to start it, so well done! If there's specific help you need with this task, let me know what you need, and I'll do my best to assist. Maladryn (talk) 11:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Maladryn, I know I see you getting pictures of things when I look at "Recent Changes", so this might appeal to you: a number of the mercs do not have a base page (i.e., they show up as red links on the comparison page). All of the Marketplace mercenaries can be viewed in the rooms under the Rogue's Gallery in Qeynos (Basement of Fish's Alehouse and Inn, Qeynos Harbor) and Freeport (Seafarer's Roost in East Freeport, ). They're in "jail cells" but there is no door, so you can get clear screenshots. ::At the moment, we have information on almost all of the mercenaries obtainable in-game. We still need stats and spells for: ::* Perrin Wanderhoof (Withered Lands) ::* Quaar the Feral (Altar of Malice Heroic Instances) ::* Zelbie Whackya (Altar of Malice Heroic Instances) ::* Demolisher Construct (Skyshrine) ::* Most of the Marketplace mercenaries, all the ones currently not available from the Marketplace. ::Cyrrena, Breanna, Chiffon, and I have been getting the stats for the Mercenary Stat Comparisons by chronomentoring down to level 5. We cancel all our buffs, remove all our AA, cancel our mounts and familiars, and unequip all the gear we're wearing. Then we summon the mercenary. This allows us to get an apples-to-apples comparison of all the mercenaries, no matter when they were introduced. We have been using untrained mercenaries, but trained ones should work as well, since training doesn't change the merc's stats... the merc simply has to have all its gear unequipped as well. ::If you happen to have any of the missing mercs and are willing to pull their information (or have friends you can sweet talk into doing so!) we'd love to add them to the collection. You may feel free to add them directly to the tables, but since I know wikitables are inherently confusing, if you prefer, you can post stats on the Talk page in text format and I'll fold them in. ::Thanks for the offer! ::-- (Talk) 17:08, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Crab Traps since my response on my page was obviously not read, I put it again here. There is only one thing NEEDS to be accomplished for the quest Mischief Managed: Duty and the Beast to update: 'clicking on a trap that has a CRAB in it. ' Nothing more. Visually inspecting traps SAVES TIME. The re-editted statement now does not state that. I am one, however, who would choose to free those from onerous burdens; In addition to making clear everyone's Understanding, better to turn the light on, as opposed to running around in the dark,... or 1ea. click, as opposed to 5,000 clicks. I can respect those who choose to Role-play (i.e my "blind" Ratonga monk who runs around with Infravision all the time to simulate said blindness, however, Ratonga's can also rely on their hearing, i.e. Sonicvision, when sensing heat fails.) So, those who choose to run in a limited format, for whatever reason, is their responsibility, and since they choose this, can already accommodate the variables. Ceyarrecks (talk) 15:54, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Remind me again,.. how does just LOOKING at a trap,.. update a quest?! revert back to my more CLEARLY understood changes please. Thank You. Ceyarrecks (talk) 18:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Ceyarrecks (talk) 18:58, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Okay. I revised the text to be more explicit: "You can either just click each trap as you go, or you can look at each trap to see if there's a crab within and only click the one in which you see a crab." -- (Talk) 20:28, March 24, 2019 (UTC)